powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dillon
Dillon, alternatively referred to as Subject D-44, is a complete mystery, even to himself. He suffers from amnesia to the point he doesn't even know his real name, as "Dillon" is a name he came up for himself after being pestered about his identification. It is known that Dillon has internal Venjix Hardware of at least Generation 7 caliber that boosts his physical capabilities to superhuman levels, though he doesn't even know how it got inside of him. It has been mentioned that he was part of a venjix program that creates venjix bot/human hybrids. He carries around a musical pocket watch that he seems to hold some emotional attachment to, and it is later revealed to be a family heirloom. He is gruff, aloof and somewhat withdrawn, a bit of a loner amongst his peers. Despite this, he doesn't hesitate to help out his teammates and has even in a few cases, specifically for Ziggy and Summer, verbally defended them. At the beginning of the story, Dillon was found wandering in the wastelands trying to find his way to Corinth city, occasionally being ambushed by Grinders. While trying to figure out his location, he encounters Ziggy attempting to hijack his car. After a few minutes of negotiating, Dillion allowed Ziggy to direct him to Corinth city. Through Dillon's skills and explosive devices, the two were able to make it past the Venjix barricade and into the city. However, Dillon was quickly discovered to have internal Venjix hardware, and Ziggy & Dillon were both thrown in prison. When some of the inmates were about to beat up on Ziggy, Dillon jumped in and saved his life. After saving Ziggy, the guards put Dillon in chains upon discovering what he was capable of. The Ranger Operators, needing to activate Series Black, made an offer for him to join them after they observed video footage from the prison fight. After initially scoffing at the idea, Dillon later agreed to become Ranger Operator Series Black if they accepted the condition that Ziggy also be released from prison. Despite this however, he still had some issues with the duties given to him, and only ironed them out once he came to terms with what he would be protecting. There are some notable similarities in personality between Dillon and Tenaya 7. Dillon has a rebellious side, often criticizing and talking sarcastically to Dr. K, similar to Tenaya 7's defiance of Venjix. He also has developed something of a rivalry with Scott, due to their similarly stubborn and dominating personalities. The two are often seen trying to outdo one another, especially when it comes to their cars. Dillon has however shown to hold some level of respect towards Scott as a leader. Dillon occasionally experiences cryptic dreams involving his origins, dreams in which the melody from his pocket watch and an unknown blind girl seem to play a role who is later revealed to be his sister. They have been thus far too unclear for him to understand anything beyond what he sees in them, though lately he seems to be remembering more which enables him to make more sense out of them. When an attack bot from one dream -the Satbot, the one that apparently took his memory - shows up in Corinth, it mysteriously refers to him as Subject D-44. Dillon at first does his best to not harm it despite the havoc it causes throughout the city, as it is the only key to remembering who he is. He eventually agrees to destroy it, deciding that while he can't remember his past, he now has new memories with his teammates. During the fight, however the bot activated a virus in his arm that will slowly spread through his inner mechanics, causing them to grow until they take him over completely. Dr. K says there is no cure. Venjix intends to use this virus to eventually bring Dillon under its control. After undergoing hypnotherapy, he finds memories of an area called Kenmore located in Omega City, evacuated after the first Venjix attack. The rangers soon go out to the abandoned city to investigate. However it is soon discovered that this was implanted into his memory to lure the Rangers into a trap. Dillon eventually discovers that by combining the pocketwatch key he originally had with the matching one he found at an evacuated Venjix outpost and factory, he can cause his watch to play a new piece of music. Upon realizing the tune is the one Tenaya 7 whistles before going into combat, he goes out into the wasteland without telling the other rangers where he is going. He stops his car and plays the first tune of his pocketwatch, and Tenaya enters the scene whistling the very tune, and stating that it is the only song she knows. Dillon then puts the two keys together again to play the second tune and convincingly states that she is his sister. At first Tenaya doesn't believe him, but after Dillon morphs and uses his rotary wheels on her arms, Tenaya realizes that she has begun to bleed, further proving her human connections. At first Tenaya remains in shocked disbelief, but after running a biological scan, the data confirms that she Dillon's sister. Dillon has the ability to speak and read computers. It's been hinted that Dillon may have romantic feelings for Summer.. While in the burning Venjix factory the two almost share a kiss until water falls on them. They then almost kiss again until Gem & Gemma interrupt. It was also stated in Gemma's diary that Summer is totally caring especially when it comes to Dillon. Black R.P.M. Ranger Arsenal * Series Black Rev Morpher * Rev Morpher Cell Chip * Engine Cell Chip series 5 * Engine Cell Chip series 6 * Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suit series Black * Nitro Blaster/Nitro Sword * Rocket Blaster Special Ability Aside from perusing the ranger arsenal for battle, Ranger Operators can also generate their own personal ability without weaponry. * Invincibility Shield - Dillon can produce a shield that is impervious to almost any attack for 5 seconds. Zord Attack Vehicles * Wolf Cruiser * Croc Carrier Gallery Image:BlackRangerImage03.png|Ranger Black Morph pose Image:InvisibilityShieldBurst.png|Invincibility Shield Burst Image:Rpm-black-zord.jpg|Ranger Black manifests the Wolf Cruiser Image:Rpm-croc-summon.jpg|Rangers Green and Black manifest the Croc Carrier components Trivia *Dillon shares several traits with the popular X-Men character Wolverine. Both of them have no memory of their pasts, don't know their own name, they both have unusual upgrades in their bodies and they both have aggressive attitudes. The only difference is that Wolverine's upgrade is an indestructable metal bonded to his skeleton while Dillon's upgrade is a cybernetic technology that enhances his physical attributes. Dillon's rivarly with Scott is also similar to Wolverine's rivalry with the X-Men leader Cyclops, whose name is also Scott. *He became Black Ranger in Rain. See Also Gunpei Ishihara - Dillon is different in many ways than Gunpei, his Sentai counterpart. While Gunpei is usually a form of comic relief, Dillon is serious and more of a "tough guy" and, instead of being a police officer, he is instead a man bent on learning his past. Plus, while Gunpei and Hanto, Ziggy's counterpart, get along very well, Dillon and Ziggy have a somewhat strained relationship due to their conflicting personalities, though it has been shown on many occasions that Dillon does indeed consider Ziggy to be a close friend. Category:R.P.M. Category:Ranger Category:Black Ranger